Secreto
by sulyenis Ox
Summary: Se trata de una historia de amor entré. Milk y Vegeta donde son hermanos...espero y les guste Saludos!
1. Chapter 1

"Secreto"

Narador: En un planeta de algun lado del universo... Mejor conocido por la mayoria de planetas de dicho universo, este es llamado "El pleta rojo" o vegita. La reina de este planeta llamda Chichi, dio a luz a su tercer hijo o mejor dicho hija, quien tiene como nombre Milk, la mujer estaba en su gran cama muy agotada por su recien parto miraba muy sonriente a sus dos ni os hombes teniendo cargada a la peque a milk estaba feliz, pero su felicidad duraria poco pues ella sabia que se hiria en cualquier momento entonces su hijo mayor de cuatro a os llamdo vegeta le dijo.

-Mami por que milk es tan fea-dijo el ni o que con uno de sus deditos lo pasaba lentamente desde la frente hasta la punta de la nariz de la peque a bebe, haciendo que esta funciera ligeramente el ce o.

-Oye vegeta... Milk no es fea, es muy bonita sierto mama-Dijo el peque o tablet de tres a os mientras le hacia caras gracosas la ni a para hacerla reir cosa que habia logrado

-tablet tiene razon vegeta, milk es una bebe super linda ihual que ustedes-Dijo la mujer con voz cansada pero feliz

-Como sea, si ustedes lo creen asi mejor no digo nada-Dijo vegeta con los brazos cruzados y su rostro a un lado mientra susurraba- Aun que no quiera abmitirlo si es la bebe mas linda que e visto-Dijo el ni o que aun tenia algo de inocencia

-Hermano...sabia que lo dirias, pues estas igual que yo feliz de que tenemos otro hermano, bueno hermana ya soy un hermano mayor-Dijo emocionado -Despues de mi tablet te recuerdo que soy mayor que tu-Mientras sonreia victoriso viendo como su hermanito lo miraba molesto, pero tablet no dijo nada. Mientras la mujer los miraba con una sonrisa y mirada tierna

-Chicos ya no discutan-Mientra somreia. Pero se esfumo y se volvio seria dejando a los ni os confundidos-Chicos quiero que me prometan algo, no importa cual sea porque, motivo o sircunstancia, ustedes va a proteger cuidar y amar a su hermana que no importa si ella les dice "Ya estoy mayor para que me anden cuidando como si fuera una ni a peque a" No le haran caso la cuidaran no importa que, recuerde que es vuestra hermana y necitara mucho cari o y amor de ambos, no la dejen sola acompa enla y escuchenle haganle saber que ustedes estan con ella hoy mana a y siempre-Hizo una peque a pausa pues estaba llorando al igual que ellos- Si por alguna razon, motivo o circuntacia se separan. La buscaran hasta buscarla amenla y cuando se reencuentren diganle cuanto la quieren y la extra aron. Pues es su hermana y estoy segura que ella los va a amar y a proteger de todo peligro como ustedes a ella. Prometanlo,prometanmelo mis ni os que la protegeran jurenmelo.-mientras lloraba.

-Te lo prometemos mamita la amaremos y la protegeremos mucho!-Dijeron al uisono alsando sus me iques y los entrelasaban con los de su madre

-Los amo mis peque os principes saiyajins gerreros-Dijo mientras los abrazaba aplastando un poco a la ni a. La ujer se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien y al verlo sonrio mientras se separaba de sus hijos con un beso en sus frente.

-Hola mi amor,como estas

-No tan bien, te vas de mi lado-Dice mirando a milk, Chichi se dio cuenta de esto y dijo cansada

-No la odies mi rey, recuerda que es nuestra hija tuya y mia yo la amo y se que tu tambien pues es fruto de nuestro amor al igual que Vegeta y Tablet

\- No la odio no puedo odiarla porque la amo al igual que a ti-Mientras se asercaba a ella y la abraza

\- Te Amo vegeta y te agradesco cada momento en que me hiciste feliz, por darme a lo mas preciado que tengo en la vida que son Vegeta, Tablet y Milk mis hermosos hijos que los amo mas que a mi vida ustedes son la razon por la que vivo, vivi y vivire alla arriba en el cielo cuidandolos a los cuatro, yo sere vuestro angel chicos. Se que me van a necesitar y yo a ustedes, pero no se dejenvencer puesto que ustedes son guerreros mis guerreros, no dejen que el tirano y molo de Frizzer los humille yo se que ustedes son mas fuertes que el y algun dia lo venceran estoy segura. No dejen que los derroten y no se dejen vencer, pero si algun dia se caen levantense de nuevo y sean mas fuertes, piensen en mi y en milk si llegan a caer en la oscurridad recuerden que siempre hay una salida... siempre la hay, yo les ayudare cuando me necesiten siempre. Siempre estare con ustedes por que yo los amo...Y siempre los amare hasta el dia que nos volvamos a encontar. LOS AMO!- Les dio un ultimo beso a sus hijos y con su unltimo que le quedaba de fuerza. Le dio un apasionado y tierno beso de hasta luego a su rey, luego de ese beso la reina Chichi cerro sus hermosos ojos negros igual a la noche para siempre.

-Te Amamos-Dijeron al unisono el rey y los principes de vegita mientras una lagrima se deslisaba por las mejillas de los tres y una linda peque a que les sonreia como diciendoles a ellos "Siempre estare con ustedes". 


	2. Chapter 2

"Secreto"

10 Años despues...

Narrador:

Han pasado 10 años desde que la reina Chichi murio... Y hace 6 años el pequeño tarble se separaró de su familia, porque el rey vegeta queria su bienestar y que estuviera a salvo de frizzer quien queria que ambos principes estubieran a su mando pero eso no fue todo, tambien porque el niño tenia un poder de fuerza bajo por estos hechos el rey vegeta tomo la desición de enviarlo a otra estrella.

pero ninguno de sus hermanos lo va a olvidar asi dijeron y hicieron una promesa de no importa lo que pase siempre estaran juntos a pesar de lo lejos que estuvieran del otro...

Vegeta: Es un chico de 13 años muy guapo y fuerte, es orgulloso demasiado para su edad, frio, solo con los demás saiyajines por que con sus hermanos y padre no lo es, le encanta las misiones que sean de conquistas y ventas. Es muy protector con lo que el cree es suyo como su hermana menor Milk, puesto la quiere muchisimo a pesa de no demostrarselo, ellos se han vuelto inseparables desde que tarble se fue pues, ellos tres eran los tres mosqueteros por asi decirlo tambien es muy celoso con ella pero a pesar de no demostrarlo el la ama.

Milk: Es un chica de 10 años muy bella y fuerte, un poco orgullosa y tiene un caracter demasiado fuerte para su edad tiene los ojos de color negro igual que su familia un cabello muy largo suave, sedoso y brillante su piel es planca casi como el marmol una sonrisa hermosa ella es una de las pocas sayajins que tienen sentimientos buenos.

Le encanta las misiones a pesar de que nunca a estado en una, ya que nadie aparte de nappa,radizt y los empleados del castillo saben de ella ya que han mantenido su existencia en secreto para que frizzer no sepa de ella.

Ella ama a sus hermano y padre pero ella y vegeta son inseparbles, antes era con tarble pero como se fue ahora era vegeta, ella quiere mucho a su hermano pero a veses le molesta que sea tan sobre protector y celoso con ella, vegeta nunca le a demostrado que la quiere pero con preocuparce y protegerla le hace saber que la ama aun que no lo deje ver. Ella sabe que el la quiere al igual que ella a el...

Dos pelinegro de 13 y 10 años entrenaban en el jardin del castillo

-Esfuerzate mas mocosa deja que la energia que tienes valla a tus pies!-Gritaba un niño de cabello en forma de flama a una linda niña pelinegra

\- Eso intento pero no puedo ir mas arriba y eso no me gusta quiero y mas arriba!-Dice la niña desesperada

-Deja tu mente en blanco y no pienses en nada mas o te desconsentraras!

MINUTOS DESPUES...

-Maldion esto no funciona vegeta!

-No funciona porque tu no quieres tonta hazme caso que yo soy el maestro aqui mocosa!

-NO ME DIJAS MOCOSA MAL MAESTRO!-Gito a todo pulmon

-YO NO SOY MAL MAESTRO TU ERES MAL ALUMNA!

-CALLATE MONO

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA-Dijo con ironia

-Tonto-Al decir esto empezo a volar mas alto mientrentras vegeta sonreia

-Mira vegeta lo logre!-Dijo la niña haciendo figuras en el cielo rosa mietra el niño se sentia orgulloso,ella bajo lentamente asercandose a su hermano mayor abrazo haciendolo sonrojar,  
pero correspondio al abrazo ... ambos se sentian raros siempre que hacian eso sentian mariposa en el estomago sentian que si estan lejos moririan sin el otro, ellos sabia que es lo que sentian el uno por el era precisamente "amor de hermanos",el sentimiento que sentia cuando estaban serca era amor el de "Como un hombre ama a una mujer"  
hubieran estado asi todo el dia si no fuera que los habian interrumpido.

-Vegeta, Milk vuestro padre los manda llamar- Dijo un hombre alto musculoso y calvo algo feo llamado nappa quien era el guardespaldas de los anteriores nombres dichos y mejor amigo de la princesa cuando vegeta handa en misiones

\- Gracias nappa-Dijeron al unisono

Ambos principes entraron al castillo donde estaba el rey sentado en u gran trono y milk salio corriendo a los brazos de su padre como una niña chiquita y se sento en su regazo mientras vegeta se asercaba a ellos arrastrando un poco su capa roja

-¿Que sucede padre?-Pregunto el chico

\- Chicos los mande llamar porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles- habló con seriedad

-Que es papito-Dijo esta vez la niña

-Vegeta y tu se separaran... si por mi fuera nunca lo permitiria pero es lo mejor saben que yo los amo a ambos pero no quiero que el maldito de frizzer se entere de que milk exsiste,Vegeta-Suspiro-Hijo tendras que servirle a frizzer

-Queeeeeee! estas loco padre- Dijero al unisono

-No estoy loco hijos... Milk tu hiraz a otro planeta en la galaxia norte llamado planeta azul o mejor conocido como, el planeta tierra alli encontraras a un hombre llamado oxsatan quien es rey de ese planeta el acaba de perder a su esposa e hija y le e pedido,que te adopte y te cuide...estaras bien hija te lo prometo.-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que ellos entonces el rey tomo a su hija y la llevo a un jardin donde habian muchas naves espaciales la pequeña luchaba contra su gigantesco padre gritando que no lo hiciera que ella lo queria mucho tambien gritaba el, nombre de vegeta.

Pero el ayudo a su padre con su hermana y la llevaron a la nave.

-Porque hacen esto acaso no me quieren, yo si los quiero porfavor no lo hagan-Mientras lloraba

\- Milk hermana es por tu bien, te prometo ir a buscarte cuando escape de frizzer y te cuidare eres lo mas preciado que tengo, yo mismo te ire a buscar a la tierra y cuando te encuente te dire cuanto te amo y te extrañe pero entiende que es para tu bienesta...dame tu mano-Y como ella confia en el y se la dio el tomo una daga y corto la palma de la mano de ella y la suya, ella hizo una mueca de dolor pero no grito el la miro y dijo.

\- Estas marcas significan que cuando yo llege a la tierra, no importa cuanto hayamos cambiado no reconoceremos por la marca en nuestras palmas y sabremos que somos nosotros.- Ella asintio mientras lo abraza y le da un beso serca de los labios haciendolo sonrojar el se rompio un pedazo de su capa y cubrio la herida de ella y le dio un beso en la frente y la mejilla y la volvio a abrazar.

-Te amo vegeta nunca te voy a olvidar lo prometo y a ti tan poco papá, asi como no lo olvido a tarble, los amo a los tres son mi vida y siempre estaran en mi corazon, por que son mi familia...vegeta se que escaparas del tirano de frizzer, te quiero y tambien te quiero padre-Sonriendo dandole un abrazo a ambos y despidiendose de su amigo con una mano diciendo

"hasta luego nappa"  
luego de eso ella se subio a la nave.

El rey preciono unos botones y la compuerta de la. nave se cerro, mientras se empeza a elevar en el aire, luego de eso salio dispara hacia el espacio, dejando a dos persona muy importantes para ella. Luego de desaparecer vegeta miro a su padre con un rostro de puro odio, dejando lo sorprendiendo y lo tomo del brazo.

-Sabes que era por su bien- Dijo el rey

-No,su buen era estar a mi lado, sabes que ella es muy importante para mi

-Lo se, pero yo la quiero mucho es mi hija y es parte de mi tienes que entender vegeta.

-Lo entiendo muy bien, lo que no puedo creer es que allas vendido a tu hijo a tu peor enemigo... nunca te perdonare que me allas vendido a frizzer y a lejado a mi Milk de mi lado y por eso te odio.

Dicho esto se safo del agarre de su padre y con una mirada de profundo odio que ningun niño deberia sentir, se fue al lugar donde duraría años de sufrimientos.

Hola ¿Como estan? Mucho gusto... es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste el capitulo.

Disculpén los errores ortografícos error de novata xD


End file.
